


Iron Ring

by TheSocialExperiment



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSocialExperiment/pseuds/TheSocialExperiment
Summary: its in second person. just posting for safe keeping.





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is Amelia F. Jones, a 19 year old girl from New York. You have bright blue eyes, 5'7, shoulder length, curly dirty blonde hair. You and your twin brother, Alfred, are moving back to the United States. After traveling the world, mainly the European and Asian countries, you two were ready to settle back down for a change. After contacting your older brother Matthew, you found out that your mother had left the family mansion in Alfred's hands. It had been abandoned for years. Your mother couldn't bear to go back after what happened with Maddie. Matthew always felt responsible and moved up to Canada. You and Alfred stayed with your mother for a year, then went off to South America, Africa for a short time, then Europe and Asia. Arthur and Francis, your fathers, were currently living in England. But after all that happened...it was time to return home. 

The old black '67 Impala rattled down the street. Your brother loved it more than anything. It was always shined and was for the most part clean. Burger wrappers and soda cans rolled around your feet at the present. To be honest, it smelled like boy sweat and McDonalds, and always grossed you out. You had to leave your red pickup truck in Germany due to mechanical failure. You left it with your friends Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt. Gil promised to have it shipped over when they fixed it. You convinced them to come over with it so they could see the new house when the renovations were complete. 

Alfred cleared his throat and announced the arrival to the house. He hit the brakes and the car spluttered to a stop. The house was overgrown with vines and shrubbery. Some of the windows were busted out, others covered with cardboard or wooden planks. The front porch was crooked and falling apart from water damage. You got out of the car. Alfred slammed his door and came up behind you. "It's busted to hell, sis," he muttered. "Give me the keys, Captain Obvious." He tossed the keys up in your direction. You caught them and started walking up to the house. Years of debris and leaves covered the yard. You got to the door and tried to unlock it. It was rusted and the key wouldn't turn. You kicked the handle, and it fell off. The door creaked open on its own. You and Alfred exchanged a look before going in.

You coughed as a wave of dust was kicked up from the breeze. It was apparent nobody had been here for a long time, not even robbers, at least not in this part of the house. The ballroom was covered in dust and cobweb. A large staircase curved to the second floor. You gasped, covering your mouth with your hand. "Al..." you said softly. A large chandler lay mangled and twisted on the floor. The diamond bits that were left were shattered and scattered across the marble. You swept up the pieces with the few supplies you brought and set the metal frame aside for repair. Alfred suggested that you just buy a new one. "There isn't anything the America twins can't fix!" you yelled. The chandler would be restored to its former glory in your care.

Alfred went to check out the rest of downstairs and you went upstairs. He claimed a master bedroom downstairs by the kitchen and you got the master bedroom upstairs. It looked out on the backyard and the nearby mountains. You could see a stream cutting through the forest nearby. You wiped the windows down and started looking around. There was a metal bed frame without a mattress, a vanity, and a broken chair. After prying the windows open, you tossed the chair out the window. It crashed onto a rapidly growing pile outside. Alfred had already started on the downstairs with the same thoughts as you. You opened the vanity. You pulled out a molded powder puff and comb. There was something that shined from a certain angle in the back. You assumed it was a beetle but went to pick it up anyway. A very sharp, cold sting made you drop it. You examined your hand and found nothing. No bug bites or sting marks. Nothing. 

You reached back in the drawer and pulled the thing out. It was icy cold, but not as bad as the first time. It was an iron ring. Delicate patterns wrapped around the ring and curved around the rectangular stone. You held the stone up to the light. It was a strange, swirling mix of blue and purple. It seemed to change between the two colors and shimmer as you held it. You put it on your left hand, index finger. Too big. Middle finger, still too loose. It fit snugly on your ring finger.

It was very beautiful. You admired it before trying to take it off since it looked like an engagement ring. The ring didn't budge. It wasn't uncomfortably tight, but it certainly didn't want to come off. You sat down on the window ledge and pulled at it. It would twirl around your finger, but it wouldn't go up. A little annoyed, you went to find your brother.

"I don't know, Ami. (pronounced Ah-me) It doesn't make sense. We'll go down to the jeweler and get it cut off. I'd say just leave it alone for now," the puzzled boy said. "Fine," you pout. He brushed your bangs out of your face and kissed your forehead. "Let's go get supplies and some mattresses from town. We'll have it looked at while we're there, okay sis?" You nodded and grabbed the keys.. "You drive like a lunatic Al. I'm driving."

A few hours later and a couple of trips back and forth...

"That should about cover it for the house," you sighed. You got cleaning supplies and enough things to start repair. The locksmith would be there in the morning. The window repairman would be there Monday. "Maybe we should get some new clothes. I mean, you may be alright, but I gotta stay in fashion. Can't be lookin' like a total loser here." The blonde boy sighed. Shopping was his sister's deal. He handed you the card and said, "You do your thing, catch a cab home. Don't stay out too late. You know what I'll wear," and walked off. You watched the 50 on the back of his bomber jacket recede into the crowd. "Like hell if I'm getting him anything," you snorted. 

An hour and a few shopping bags later, you found yourself in an accessory store. It was practically empty since it was getting dark. The was a guy in the back by the scarves, a lovey-dovey couple up front, and the half asleep cashier. You found a yellow star clip and a brown belt. You went up behind the guy with the scarves. He was tall, looked like he was about 6'5, and platinum blonde. He had a scarf in each hand. It looked like he was trying to decide between them. One was icy blue, the other pastel green. You cringed at the green one. Pastels were awful on just about everyone. It would looks awful with his pale skin and hair. "If it's for you, I'd def say go for the blue one," you chirped from his side. He looked down at you. He has brilliant purple eyes. He looked down at you with his piercing eyes. "You think so, da?" he asked. "Yupp, totally man! Hey, I'm Amelia, by the way. I'm new to town. My brother and I moved here today." He put the pastel green scarf back then turned his gaze back to yours. "I am Ivan (ee-van) Braginski. Welcome to town, Amelia."

There was a bit of an awkward silence, so you nervously pushed your bangs out of your face. Ivan looked at your hand. His gaze zeroed in on the ring stuck on your hand. He harshly took your hand and yelled, "You! Where did you get this?!" You grabbed the hand that was locked around your wrist, twisted his arm around and flipped him over. He landed on his stomach and you pushed him all the way down with your foot. "Mr. Braginski, do Not touch me with my consent. The cashier yelled, 'Hey! Don't damage my fucking store! If ya gonna get god damn physical, take it outside!" You replied, "We're all good, buddy."

"I would disagree from down here," Ivan's muffled voice floated up. You removed your foot from his back and held your hand out. He ignored it and got up. "That," he glared, "was highly unnecessary." You apologized sincerely. "You are are one that grabbed me though. It was instinct from being raised with two brothers, mind you. Neither of them showed any mercy for weakness." The tall man smiled weakly, "You sure can take a guy down, Miss Amelia." You held your hand up. "So this thing, I found it in my mum's old house. It was in a vanity upstairs. You know anything about why it was there? And why the fuck it won't come off?" Ivan held out his hand. "May I?" You placed your hand in his. He examined the ring, then explained, "I'm sorry for scaring you. This is my family's ring. Its been in my family for generations and is for... Its just odd seeing it on the hand of a stranger." You withdraw your hand. "Feel free to try to take it back, but it won't come off." You showed him how it was stuck. "Its really weird, you know?" He shook his head, confused. "It was really cold when I first picked it up, like it fucking hurt. When I picked it up again, it wasn't so cold. I can't even feel the cold anymore." He looked up sharply, "Amelia, what do you mean, cold?" You replied, "I don't know. It was colder than ice, that's for sure. I'm surprised it didn't leave a blister."

"You can keep it for now, Amelia. If it comes off, please return it to me, da?" You nodded. "I will. And would you like to..." you trailed off shyly. He was still looking down at you. "Would you like to trade numbers, maybe go out sometime?" He smiled warmly down at you for the first time. You hesitantly return it. He then proceeds to give you his phone number and address. You put your name and number in his phone. Of course you knew better than to give an almost stranger your address. You arrange a date in four days time. You both check out at the counter, getting weird looks from the couple and the cashier. He walks with you out to the sidewalk. He turns to face you, pats you on the head then places a bag in your hands. "For you, малютка. (little one) Be safe," were his last words before striding off. Inside the bag was the blue scarf.

The next day...

The two of you spent all day on the house. The locksmith came early in the morning and put new locks on the doors and windows. Alfred had cleared all of the leaves and debris from the yard. He was currently working on ripping the vines from the side of the house. They would need to rent some equipment to tackle the problem with the trees and shrubbery. You on the other hand you scrubbed the floors and refinished them, rubbed the gold banisters until they shone, cleaned the inside and out of the windows, and got all the sinks working. The bathtubs would be something for Al to do. The front door opened with a shrill squeal. Alfred's voice boomed across the house, "YO AMELIA I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU! GET YO ASS DOWN HERE AND SEE IT!" You sighed and wiped the sweat off your forehead. You slid down the banister. "Come in the kitchen, sis!" You walked into the kitchen. Alfred was standing there, grinning like an idiot. "What do you want, loser?" you joked.

The tall blonde boy stepped to the side, revealing a smaller boy with purple-ish blue eyes and wavy blonde hair. It runs in the family. He smiled widely. "Ami!" You practically tackled your older brother. "Matthew!" He hugged you back tightly. The warm smell of maple syrup washed over you. It was a familiar and comforting scent from your childhood. "The house looks wonderful already, Ami," he said softly. "Good job." "Hey! I helped to ya know, Mattie!" Alfred exclaimed as he hit Matthew a bit too hard on the back. The smaller boy coughed and looked knowingly up at Amelia.

Later that day...

A small polar bear ran up to you. You leaned down and scratched the white bear behind the ear. It growled-gurgled-purred happily. (Lets call it a purgle, a cross between the three) There was a note attached to Mr. Kumajirou's collar. It read: Dinner is ready. 

You slid down the banister. You'd reinforced it earlier for this purpose. Mattie was in the kitchen. There were plates heaped full of pancakes, bacon, and hash browns. He remembered how much Alfred could eat. The older Canadian turn around with his hands full and nearly crashed in to you. You grabbed the plate and caught him with the other hand. "Need some help?" You laughed. "Just go get Alfred. I'll finish setting the table," he said gratefully. You stuck your head out in the dining room and yelled, "AL! DINNER!" You heard a loud crash and a series of footsteps from the downstairs bedroom. "Fooddd!" He yelled. Alfred tripped over a rock and landed on his face. "Aughhh, that hurts," he hissed as he rubbed his forehead. You helped him up off the floor. "Come on, Alfie, you'll live." 

After Alfred had eaten almost all the food Matthew made, you shooed both of them up to get ready for bed. Matthew hesitated at the door. "Dint worry Mattie, you cooked. I think I can handle the dishes at least." He smiled and wished you goodnight. Your twin was probably already crashed out on his bed, snoring away. You quickly washed the dishes and went to bed. 

Sometime in the middle of the night...  
You awoke suddenly. Faint light was streaming in through the window. A breeze stirred the curtains, making them snap and spin. You sat up, still bleary from a strange dream. All you remember is the clashing of blades, the smell of rum, spice, and the cold feeling of winter creeping down your spine and raising the hairs on the back of your neck. Unnerved, you got up to go get some water. You tried to avoid any squeaky boards. At the top of the stairs, a creak rang out loudly. Nothing happened, no one stirred, so you thought nobody was awoken. A low, rumbling growl sounded behind you. You turned, looking in the shadows. Nothing. As you turned back around, another board creaked and a loud growl filled the air with vibration. Solid and heavy claws dug into your back and you fell forward down the stairs. You felt your body hit once, twice, trice, then four times before halting. You let out a pained breath before fading into gray nothingness. 

You lay there, suspended in that nothing for a while. It wasn't warm nor hot. There was no moisture or movement. Just a soft breeze and the blood pounding in your head. Slowly, bits and pieces started to float around you. Blue eyes. A long blonde curl. Loud, arrogant laughter. A purple ring. The smell of rum and spice, earthy and living. Water running past your fingertips. The swirling images were interrupted by a feeling. A feeling of pain. It was cold, burning cold on your left hand. You lifted your hand to see the purple ring glowing brightly. Then you and all the spinning images were sucked up and slammed back into your body. 

You could hear, hear voices. It was like being underwater. You could see everything, but it was just blurred and out of proportion. You could hear, but it was distorted and warped beyond recognition. Slowly, the voices became familiar. "Ami! Answer me Ami, please be okay. Dear god Mattie she's lost so much blood. Call the police again!" "I already did. They can only get here so fast." "Why isn't she responding?! Please Amelia, just open your eyes. Please, sis. It's all going to be okay, just open your eyes and look at me." You could feel someone holding you, cradling you in their arms. Amelia... The name was very familiar. Wait. That was you they were talking to? You connected the voices to faces and the faces to memories. Waking up in the night. Trying not to wake your brothers up. The growls. Falling. Impact. Pain. The cold. And awareness. Your eyelids flickered open. Matthew's eyes were red and puffy. Alfred had his eyes closed, still cradling you and rocking back and forth. He was covered in blood. 'Mine...my blood...' You thought. The cold pain stopped then. You sighed in relief. Alfred's head snapped up, blue eyes meeting blue. He hugged you tightly to his chest. "Amelia, oh thank god I thought I lost you," he cried. You whimpered slightly in pain. The blonde boy loosened his grip immediately. "Al...it hurts..." You wheezed. "I know sis, I know. The ambulance is on its way. They'll be here soon, sweetheart. Just hold on. Stay with us here." You fought to keep your eyelids open, but weariness and pain won. You felt yourself being lifted up, heard the voices of what you assumed to be paramedics. You were switched to the arms of another person, then your senses faded away. 

You awoke in a hospital bed. The sheets were crisp and white. Everything was white and sterilized. You turned your head and saw two huddled forms. Alfred was crouched protectively over his older but smaller brother. Matthew was sleeping soundly. His head was hidden by Al's bomber jacket. The boy never went anywhere without it. Al was looking down at his older brother, murmuring things inaudible to you. "Al," you whispered. "Al, are you okay?" He slowly lifted his head. You screamed. His eyes were ripped out of his eye sockets, blood running down his face. Matthew's head came unhinged and rolled over to the side of your bed. His eyes were wide open and staring right at you. His entire face was covered in cuts and bruises. The Canadian's body got up, staggered slightly and fell over. It twitched slightly on the floor. Alfred pulled two knives out of his sleeves and stabbed himself with one, and walked over to you. With the other, he slowly cut his throat as he stood over you. He made awful noises, gargling and choking on his blood as it spilled out of his throat and mouth. 

At that moment, you shook yourself awake. You were in the hospital. You screamed out for someone to help you as you tore at your throat. "Alfred! No!" You screeched as a doctor skidded in the room. He quickly took note of the claw marks on your throat and neck and grabbed hold of your hands tightly. "Miss Jones. MISS JONES! It's okay, Miss Jones. You are safe now. It's all okay." He reassured. "Where are my brothers?!" You sobbed. "Dear god, my Mattie, my Alfie!" You wailed. Two blonde boys burst into the room. "Amelia! It's fine! We're right here," Matthew said as he hugged you tightly. The doctor let go of your hands. You gripped your older brother tightly and started babbling on about what you saw in your dream. Alfred came to the other side of the bed and started stroking your hair. "It's all okay Ami. It was just a bad dream." 

"I'm sorry for your scare, Miss Jones. The sedative we gave you had has side effects similar to that before in other patients. It's very rare though. I truly apologize." You took the moment to look at the doctor. He had bright hazel eyes and long brown hair currently tied back. He had darker skin, looked Spanish, or something of the sort. "I am Doctor Fernandez Carriedo," he said with a mock bow. "At your service, milady." 

After your brothers explained everything to you and the doctor, he told you the bad news. "The claw marks on Miss Jones's back will most likely scar, since it was a...uhm, bear attack. There isn't a need for stitches, just don't do any lifting or anything too crazy. Everything else looks fine...except for...well it seems Miss Jones hit her head pretty hard. Head trauma surfaces in many ways among individuals. There was no abnormal brain malfunctions in the MRI scanning. So I'd say you can go home tomorrow morning if all goes well," the doctor informed us with a wide smile. 

You went home the next morning. The Spanish doctor checked you out and told you to rest easy. You thanked him and went home. The boys had made you lunch as a surprise. Even looking at food made you sick. You excused yourself and went upstairs to take a nap. 

You were awoken by a call. You checked your phone. Ivan. "Shitshitshit!" You yelled then answered it. You switched your tone to sweet.   
"Oh hey Ivan."  
"Where are you? You're half an hour late."  
"I know! I'm so sorry! I'll be there as soon as I possibly can. I'll explain everything when I'm there. Bye!" And hung up. You quickly showered and got dressed. "AL I'M BORROWING YOUR CAR!" you yelled as you grabbed his keys. There was no objections since you ran out before he could reply. 

You drove there as fast as you could. Ivan was sitting outside the cafe. He had a coffee in his hands. You rushed over to the table. "Ivan, I'm so sorry!" He waved his hand in dismissal. "I just checked out of the hospital an hour ago," you said as you sat down across from him. That got his attention. "What? Okay, legitimate excuse. What happened?" You explained your brother, his bear, and it attacking you. The ring started burning cold. "He should have it put down for that," Ivan hissed. "Ouch!" you whined as the ring got colder. "Why the hell is it getting cold all the sudden?! Again?" The Russian calmed down. The ring suddenly cooled back down to normal temperature. "What do you mean, again?" "It got really cold when I had fainted. That's what woke me after my brothers found me." He groaned in frustration. "What? Are you okay, Ivan?" He shook his head, "I'm fine. I'm sorry. So you are okay, da?" "Yeah. Doc just said not to reopen the scratches on my back." He took another drink of his coffee then stood up. "Let's get you a coffee to go," he said. "Why?" You asked. "I'm going to show you around town."


	2. Chapter 2

You were walking down the street with Elizaveta, listening to her drone on about how in love she was with Gilbert. You were happy for her. After her breakup with Vladimir, you were sure she would forsake anyone who tried to pursue her. Feliciano managed to convince his childhood friend to go out on a date with his boyfriend's brother. She went just to make the Italian boy shut up. Elizaveta ended up with the most obnoxious and narcissistic suitor alive. You were half paying attention when you thought you saw a flash of very familiar hair. You shushed her and looked down the alley after him. He was talking to someone. They were too far away to eavesdrop on. Ivan leaned down and whispered something to this ponytailed man you'd never seen before. The man tugged on his ponytail and nervously nodded. Ivan smiled at him and kissed the man on the forehead. The man disappeared into the shadows and Ivan started to walk in your direction. You and Eliza darted into a nearby store and hid behind a feathery display. The Russian didn't notice either of you as he passed the store. He drove away and you both breathed a sigh of relief. "Please tell me I didn't see that. Please, Eliza." She solemnly shook her head. "Ami, don't jump to conclusions. Amelia!" You angrily stood up and ran out of the store. "Amelia, stop!" She yelled as she ran after you. Tears running down your face, you dashed into an alley. The Hungarian woman didn't see you hiding in a crook in the wall and kept running. "Ami! Please!" You collapsed against the wall and started sobbing. 

Soft footsteps approached you. Two feet came into your sight. The person leaned down and put their hand down on your head. A quiet voice asked, "Ma'am? Are you okay?" You looked up into the worried face of a Japanese man. He extended a hand down. "Let me help you up," he murmured. You took his hand and he, with surprising strength, hauled you up. "Thank you, uhm..." You trailed off as you wiped tears off your your face. "Kiku. And you're welcome," he stated. 

"Come with me. We'll get you cleaned up." Not completely trusting this stranger, you trailed a few feet behind him. "I know you do not know me, but I can promise you that I shall let any harm befall you." You walked a bit faster to match his pace. "Thank you, Kiku. I'm Amelia, by the way," you sniffed. He nodded knowingly. 

After taking a few confusing turns down different alleys, you began doubting your choices. You had no idea how to get out of this maze of streets, plus you just met this man in an alley. 

He stopped in front of a warehouse. He glanced over at you. "You have doubts, and are questioning your decision making. I am true to my word. You are safe." You sighed. "Sorry Kiku. I just moved here so I don't know the area. I don't doubt you." He stared into your eyes, his expression unreadable. "Understandable. Let's proceed." The black haired man stepped forward and rapped on the door in a series of taps. When he finished, the door started creaking open. 

A brown haired boy waved you both in. You smiled at him, at he just glared back at you, his arms crossed. "Kaoru, be nice to our guest," Kiku snapped. The boy nodded his head in your direction. Kiku sighed. "He hasn't been the same since..." He stopped talking. "We should stop by Yao's office. He likes to be informed when I bring anyone by." "Who's Yao?" You asked. Kiku hesitated. "He's...the boss." You decided not to press the already nervous man further. He stopped in front of a closed office. The Japanese man whispered, "Step back. Try to say as little as possible. Be very polite." "Yes, I will," you promised. 

The door swung open. A small girl looked up at you. "Mei, is Yao in?" He asked. Mei nodded and ran past them into Kaoru's arms. Kiku motioned you to walk behind him. He entered the office and bowed to someone you couldn't see. "Kiku. What do you want, aru?" An annoyed rang out. Kiku stepped to the side, revealing the ponytailed man from earlier. Apparently he was Yao. "This is Amelia. I, uhm, found her and-" Yao interrupted him. "Amelia?" He gazed transferred to you. "Amelia F. Jones? Is that your name?" You were stunned. How did this man know who you were? "Is it?" Yao snapped, standing up abruptly. "Yes sir," you nearly yelped. He sat back down calmly. "Okay. You may go now." "Wait! How'd you know my name? And what were you doing with Ivan earlier?" You said the last question a bit harsher than you meant to. 

A cruel smile lit his face. Kiku took a step back. "You don't know? Do you even know who I am, child?" He asked. You shook your head. "Do you know who Ivan REALLY is?" He hissed. You bowed your head. "I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect, Mister Yao." You said. A bit of harshness fell off of his expression. "Yes...I see. I am Wang Yao. Does that name have any meaning at all to you, Amelia?" You shook your head, "No, I just moved here from out of country. I don't know anyone." Yao explained, "Ivan wants to protect you from the truth, but you should know it nonetheless. So...There were two gangs here, aru. The OScorpions, us, and the Sunflowers. Ivan was the leader of the Sunflowers. They were brutal and merciless when it came to territory and supplies. We were their only true rival. A year or so ago, both of Ivan's sisters were killed. Katyusha was my lover, and the only means to keep the peace between us. She was a calm and level headed woman who wanted to stop the rivalry. A few of mine killed her and Natalya in a bar fight. One that Natalya started, mind you. There was a huge battle shortly after. Sunflower won, but Ivan turned on his own gang, hunted most of them down, then disappeared. He's stayed low and out of sight...until now. He approached me today and told me to keep you safe from the last of his gang and from mine. It was a favor I owed him for what happened to his sisters. And that is that. Any questions?" You were stunned. 

"Ivan...oh my. He never told me about any of that. I mean, I knew his sisters were murdered but..." You straightened up and looked into Yao's eyes. "Thank you for telling me this. What should I tell Ivan?" The Chinese man shrugged. "Just tell him that I told you everything. I don't believe in deceit, aru. You two may leave now. We shall meet again, Amelia. You shall have your privacy, but there will be eyes on you. Until then, aru." He said dismissingly. Kiku bowed again and dragged you out of his office. 

"What should I do, just go home and act like nothing happened?" The Japanese man shrugged. "I don't want to face Ivan right now," you whimpered. "Let's go for a walk to clear our heads, shall we?" Kiku asked as he held his arm out. You took his arm. "Kiku...when you approached me, did you know who I was?" He hesitated. "Please?" you asked pleadingly. He sighed, "Yes. I am Yao's right hand man, as well as his closest friend. I was instructed to track you down and bring you to meet him. I didn't know he was going to tell you all of that. I'm sorry to have betrayed your trust, Miss Amelia." You hugged the Japanese man. "It was your job, right? So it's all good." 

Kaoru opened the door again, Mei still clinging to his waist. He nodded at you, his expression a little less hostile than before. You hoped he wouldn't be the one assigned to protect you, since it seemed there was no going around the fact that there would be someone guarding you. 

As you two were walking, your phone started playing Rasputin by Boney M. 

//There lived a certain man in Russia long ago  
He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow  
Most people looked at him with terror and with fear  
But to Moscow chicks he was such a lovely dear//

Kiku stares at you oddly. "It's Ivan... What should I do? I feel weird now." "Answer it," he replied then walked a bit away to give you some privacy. You picked up the phone.   
"Yo."  
"Amelia. Where've you been?"  
"I just went out with Elizaveta for a bit of shopping. I'll be home later."  
"Hmm. That's odd, because Elizaveta called me a hour ago. She said you ran off crying and that she couldn't find you anywhere. She got worried and called me."  
There was a pause in the conversation.   
"It was nothing. Don't worry about it."  
"It doesn't seem like nothing. Eliza was pretty freaked out. She wouldn't tell me what made you run off."  
"Hey, can you pick me up in a bit? I sorta don't have a ride home."  
"Da. Where are you?"  
You put your hand over the receiver. "Kiku, where should I have him pick me up?" He thought for a minute. "There's a park nearby. Tarik Park."  
"Tarik Park."  
"Okay. See in you 10."  
And he disconnected the call. 

"I guess we should start heading in that direction," you sighed. "Yao said that there would be eyes on me. What does that mean?"   
"Amelia, if anything, Yao is thorough. There will be someone guarding you at all time."   
"Do you know who?"   
"Kaoru. He's new, and still has to prove his worth. He's been on Yao's bad side for the last month. He has some serious making up to do."

A voice floated out of the shadows. "At least I'm not a kiss ass like you, Mr. Honda." Kiku stood up straight, looking where the voice came from. He commanded intimidatingly, "Kaoru. Come here." There was no room in his tone for argument. The auburn haired boy stepped forward into the light. You had to admit that he looked hot in his black v-neck and dark skinny jeans. Kaoru flipped his hair out of eyes. "How may I help you?" he retorted. Kiku narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Take Amelia to Tarik Park. I have to go back." Kaoru rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah. I heard everything. Yao already assigned me and everything." Kiku turned back to you. "I'll see you soon." The Japanese man quickly disappeared back into the maze of alleys. 

Kaoru cleared his throat and started walking. You had to jog to keep up with his long legged pace. There was an awkward silence. He didn't seem like the talkative type, so you kept your mouth shut. He stopped across the street from the park. You weren't paying attention and jogged straight into him. You fell back and landed on your butt. Kaoru snorted. You got up and said, "Thanks for walking me here. So, bye." And walked away. You walked to the corner and turned around. He was gone. 

You took out your phone. A text from Ivan. It said he was here. You looked around and finally spotted his silver convertible sports car pulling up. His hair was messy as if he was just driving really fast. You got into the car. "Hey Ivan," you said nervously. "Hi," he replied flatly. 

The drive home was in complete silence. You unlocked the door and started walking upstairs. Al had gone out drinking with Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, and Francis. Drunk Francis would keep your brother...preoccupied for the night. The house was awfully quiet without the loud Italian and the German brothers. 

Ivan had stopped at the base of the stairs. You said, "Hey, what's wr-" "What happened?" He interrupted. You turned around and walked down a couple of steps, a few steps above the Russian. "Yeah, I was with Elizaveta and I saw you and Yao. I...thought it was something else, and I overreacted and ran away. Kiku found me and brought me to Yao. He told me everything that you just happened to not tell me," you snapped. He looked confused. "What? What do you mean?" You yelled, "Maybe the fact that you were the fucking leader of some gang called the Sunflowers! Huh? How come that never came up? THAT YOU WERE A GANG LEADER?!" His face completely drained of color. "Amelia...I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you...but I couldn't. I didn't want you to think of me as a monster." Tears coming to your eyes, you said, "Yao had to tell me the truth. Some stranger! Mattie always told me you weren't to be trusted. I never listened, never wanted to believe him. I wanted to think you were the perfect guy that had swept me off my feet. What a ridiculous, foolish notion. You aren't any different from the rest now are you?" He stuttered, "I... I c-couldn't go back there. After Katyusha and Natalya...I lost it. I went sorta crazy. I took it out on myself and destroyed everything that meant anything to me. I avenged my sisters's deaths. I hunted down most of my friends, my fellow Sunflowers. You are the only good thing left in my life, Amelia."

Just then, the ring started burning. Unless the usual cold, this time is was hot. Burning hot. You gasped and clawed at it. A large red blister started forming around it. You pulled at it, and it came off. it rolled onto your palm and rested there. You stared, stunned, at it. The purple stone was glowing brightly. Tears came to your eyes. You looked at the white haired boy in front of you, his eyes drained of emotion. "So this is it? This is all it takes? I'm done with all of this. All of it. You stupid, damn communist," you said, tears flowing down your cheeks. You threw the ring at him and ran out the front door. No footsteps chased after you, but you still ran. You ran until you literally couldn't breathe, then just sat down on the sidewalk. You sat there, chest heaving. Leaves rustled behind you. "If that's you Kaoru, get the fuck away from me," you hissed. Heavy footsteps got closer and closer. Kaoru doesn't walk that heavy, you realized. You put both of your hands on the ground and did a low spinning kick. Your foot connected with the side of the person's leg. They fell hard. You took one look at their face. Nobody you knew. You kicked at his face then ran. The surroundings looked familiar. You had somehow made a complete circle back to your house. Ivan's car wasn't in the driveway anymore. 

You walked into the empty kitchen. The house was dead quiet again. You sighed, setting your keys down on the table. The bell chimed loudly in the silent space. The ring was still sitting where it fell. You picked it up. The stone was dull. You slipped it on your left ring finger. It settled back and turned cold, but not as cold as it had been before. 

The fight you just had with Ivan echoed in your head. The words you yelled... 'You stupid, damn communist,' kept replaying over and over...his heartbroken face kept flashing in front of your eyes...The light draining out of his beautiful purple eyes. Those lifeless eyes watched you as you paced around the house, cursing at yourself in a mix of English and French, punching anything in your way and breaking things that held any significance. After a while of this mindless and painful rage, you collapsed on your bedroom floor, surrounded by shattered objects. You sat there in your circle of destruction and cried loudly. You let all of the anger and hurt wash over you. 

The shaking sobs quieting slowly, you took a shuddering breath in, and walked into the bathroom. After a bit of rummaging around, you found what you were looking for. A small red pocket knife gleamed in your hand. You flipped the blade open with ease. It was a well known motion. You held your wrist up to the light. The old scars had vanished with time and wear. You held the trembling blade over the pale skin. Taking a deep breath in, you slashed. The instant blade struck skin, the ring turned painfully cold. 

The knife clattered to the floor. You stared at the deep red blood gushing out of your wrist onto the pure white countertop. It just kept coming out. Some time passed, hard to tell how much. You started to feel faint. 

You sank to your knees just as a strong pair of arms wrapped around you. Coldness and warmth wrapped around you simultaneously. "малютка, подсолнечник...you didn't do this. You couldn't have. Please tell me you didn't do this, my love." Your head fell back on a familiar chest. Very panicked purple eyes looked worriedly down you. You raised a hand to his cold cheek. "мое солнце, мой свет, моя любовь." A faint smile lit your face. "I still don't know what the fuck you are saying, Ivan." He picked you up, and for the first time in a very long time, you felt safe in his solid embrace, and you let your eyes close and faded into the warm darkness. 

Ivan's POV  
"I still don't know what the fuck you are saying, Ivan," she murmured. I picked my dying Amelia up. Her body was so light, so fragile. Everything was covered in her blood. She closed her eyes. "Amelia, don't close your eyes. Amelia, come on малютка, stay with me. You will be okay!" She didn't reply, not even a twitch of her eyelids. I rushed downstairs and grabbed her keys. The drive to the hospital took too long. Her breaths were getting more and more shallow. Finally, I burst into the hospital. A tall brown haired doctor saw us, her white faced and bloody, turned as white as she was, and grabbed her out of my arms. He commanded me to sign her in and rushed into the emergency room. There was a lot of shouting and then the sound of footsteps running away. 

I signed her in as an emergency patient with a self inflicted wound. The nurse at the reception gave me a sad look. "Let me guess hunny, she ya wife or girlfriend?" I nodded. "Girlfriend. How'd you know?" "Well I knows that look a' panic from workin' 'ere for a few a' years. You was either her husband or something similar. And you two look nothing alike so I 'sumed you weren't related. And 'nuf of this hunny. You should be a'goin' home, get cleaned up. You is lookin' like hell warmed ovar." I looked down at her name tag. "Thank you, Miss Bonnefoy." She waved me off, her brown pigtails bouncing. One of the red bows was untying itself. I walked back to the waiting room and started pacing. 

Amelia's POV  
You were floating in darkness again. Everything smelled strongly of spice and sterilization. There was a comforting warmth of a human's body. You began regaining your senses slowly. The feeling of being jostled was the first thing that came to your mind. It was as if you were being carried by someone who was running. The smell of spice and what seemed like...tomatoes and rum got stronger. 

The darkness was starting to fade away. Gray replaced the black, then white. The hospital. But everything was moving. You were being carried. Whoever this was, it wasn't Ivan. This person wasn't as large or well muscled. You let your head fall back against the person's arm. It was the doctor from before. What was his name? ...It was...Antonio. It felt as of there was a ton of bricks sitting on your chest. You managed to croak, "An...tonio..." The world came to a sudden standstill when he stopped. Everything was still swirling. The Spanish doctor looked down at you, green eyes meeting blue. He hugged you tighter to his chest. "Thank god, Amelia. Fuck...you scared me," he muttered as he resumed walking. "You just got a blood infusion since you lost a damn lot of blood, girl. But you'll make it. I'm transferring you to a quieter room." You smiled weakly. "Don't they use stretchers for that, Toni?" He blushed. "I-I had to make s-sure you're okay," he stuttered. You reached up and ruffled his hair. "Thanks, Toni. I guess I owe you my life. For the second time." The doctor was silent. They came to a room with sunflowers painted on the wall. He shut the door behind them. "We got a new wing, and each doctor and nurse got to design a room. This is mine, in honor of you." You carefully examined it. It was a nighttime sunflower field. There were constellations drawn on the ceiling, along with shooting stars. "Antonio, it's amazing. How- you remembered everything." He nodded and set you down carefully on the bed. He sat down on the edge. He leaned forward and brushed a strand of hair out of your face. "Amelia, don't do this to me again," he murmured. You hesitated, then pulled him into a tight hug. The smell of spice and tomatoes swirled around you. He pulled back and his intense green eyes locked with yours. He leaned forward and kissed you. You froze up. He leaned back, his eyes sad. "Antonio..." The Spaniard shook his head. "No, that wasn't right of me

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It went from a sweet kiss to a passionate kiss quickly. He switched positions so he was on top of you, deepening the kiss further. You drew back to take a breath, both of you panting. A look of shame washed over his face and he tried to get off. You grabbed the front of his white jacket and pulled him back. "You can stay stop and I will, otherwise this is continuing." The Spaniard grinned crookedly. You twisted your hands in his hair and pulled him back up to your body. You bit softly on his bottom lip, asking for permission. He opened his mouth, and you battled with him for dominance. You eventually let him win, not that he'd ever know. Antonio began fumbling at your shirt, breaking the kiss. The buttons kept getting caught. You placed your hands over his and showed him how to unlatch them. He quickly got it undone. You pulled his lab coat off, and the shirt underneath it off. You ran your hands down his toned chest. Smooth muscle rippled under your hands. His hair tickled your face as he began leaving a trail of kisses down your neck. He began to leave marks as his hands found the clasp of your bra. You stopped, embarrassed and hid your face. "Amelia, what's wrong? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" He asked worriedly. You replied, you voice muffled from you hands, "I got teased a lot. Sorry...just old insecurities..." Antonio removed your hands from your face and cupped his hand around your cheek. "Amelia, don't fret. In my eyes, you are perfect." He took your hand with the cut wrist into his hand. "Except for this. There is no reason for a such a wonderful woman to cause herself so much pain." Instead of saying anything, you wrapped your arms around his neck and began crying. Antonio sat up and pulled you up with him. He patted you on the head. "Ami...Amelia...it's okay, my sweet girl. You're safe now. Nobody can hurt you here. I won't let you go." "Heroes don't cry, Toni," You sobbed, letting all the hurt from the fight wash over you. "Mine does," he whispered. Antonio stayed put the entire time, whispering sweet things in your ear. After the sobs quieted, the Spanish doctor got up. "Amelia, get dressed. I will to tell them I'm going home early today. You are coming with me. I can't let you go back to Ivan, not now, not so soon." You nodded, wiping tears off your face. He slipped his shirt and lab coat on. "Thank you," you whispered as he walked out. He didn't respond, but he smiled and closed the door. 

Antonio's POV  
It took all of my self control to close that door. My love was sitting on the bed, half undressed and practically reaching after me. I shut the door and nearly ran down the hall. 

The receptionist Michelle, Francis's niece, grabbed my arm as I walked past reception. "That guy, Ivahn, he's pesterin' that I'a let him see Miss 'uhmelia. What do I do, Doc?" She asked worriedly, her accent getting worse. "Tell him I releasing her in the care of a friend. And I'm going home early today." "But...you'a nevah gone home early or anythin' in the times I've 'a been here. Took no sick days or nuthin'." "I know Michelle, but I'm taking Miss Amelia home with me. Would you mind checking her out?" She bobbed her head and walked off. 

I went to my office and clocked out. I left my lab coat on the back of my chair, grabbed my backpack, and left. Amelia wasn't in the room when I got back. The window was wide open. They were currently on the second floor. Not high enough to kill, but it would seriously hurt if she landed wrong. I ran over to the window and stuck my head out. She wasn't anywhere in sight. I took out my phone and dialed her number. Went straight to voicemail. 

I ran out into the lobby. There was a crying woman, an old couple, a man trying to keep two toddlers out of trouble, a pair of annoyed young couples, and Ivan who was pacing back and forth. He was making the two young couples nervous. 

He looked up as I burst out in the waiting room. "Ivan!" The Russian man walked straight up to me, standing a half foot over me. "She's gone! I went out for not even 5 minutes and the window was open and her gone when I came back!" The Russian gave me a hateful look and ran out of the hospital. I groaned, pulling at my hair then ran after him. 

Ivan's POV:  
I raced out into the parking lot, looking for my car while dialing Amelia's number. All I got was voicemail. I tried Alfred's number, no answer. Matthew's number, no answer. I was out of options. 

I finally found my car. The car was open since I didn't have time to open the roof. There was a girl curled up in the passenger seat. Her blondish-brown hair was on her face, and her nose kept wrinkling up. Her hair must have been tickling her nose. I unlocked the door and quietly got in the drivers seat. She didn't stir. The dark circles under her eyes were worse than usual. 

The cheerful American always joked about having nightmares of Arthur and Alice's cooking, but I think she relives their fight scenes over and over. 

The engine purred to life and I started driving home. Halfway there, I realized I never told Antonio. I texted him that I found her was was taking her home. I got a reply nearly instantly. It said, she's not stable now. Be VERY careful with her. 

Just then, she shifted in her seat and whined, "Please, just leave me alone...I'm sorry...just don't hurt me anymore..." It broke my heart to hear her say that. I wanted to know who cause her pain so I could do the same to them, but worse. She settled back into the seat, a pained expression on her face. When we got home, I tried calling her name to wake her. I ended up just picking her up and carrying her inside. 

She buried her head into my chest, clutching the fabric of my shirt tightly in her hands. "It's okay, немного подсолнечного. You're safe now." She relaxed slightly, murmuring something softly. 

I laid her down on my bed and settled next to her awkwardly. She said something in a language that was unfamiliar to me. I pulled her right up next to me, putting a protective arm over her small frame. She put her hands on my side and went from her fitful sleep to a deep slumber. I ended up falling asleep too eventually, slowly stroking her hair. 

Amelia's POV:  
You woke up to a sharp pain. There was a constricting vice around your chest, making it hard to breathe. You gasped harshly. The pressure decreased, and Ivan let go of you. He was holding you and must've forgotten how strong he was. 

You sat up, coughing roughly, and all the blood rushed to your head. You quickly staggered to your feet. Ivan threw the covers off and


End file.
